The Very Weird Pinata Monster
''The Very Weird Pinata Monster ''is the 3rd episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The events of "Ro Rore Ronsters" forgotten, the gang celebrates Scooby-Doo's 8th birthday. But a killer pinata shows up and threatens the gang, so Shaggy and Scooby fight back-fire against fire-while the rest of the gang uncover the motive. Synopsis While celebrating Scooby's birthday two monsters come and disrupt the festivities. The gang have found a building that used to be for hosting birthday parties but is currently abandonded. So they decide to use Shaggy's fab cooking skills to bake a cake, Daphne's good fashion for the clothes, Fred's endless supply of trap stuff for a pinata and Velma's big brain for the other stuff, such as free ingredients and other stuff needing to be delivered-and Scooby doesn't even know because his birthday is a surprise. So the rest of the gang get ready outside ''of the Mystery Machine while Scooby is told to wait ''inside. Shaggy bakes the cake, as the only food they have left is just enough ingredients for a cake, Daphne makes birthday clothes, banners, party hats, etc. Fred rummages around his trap stuff for a pinata and does come up with one-one that luckily does not do anything. And Velma has found a free 14-day trial catering and delivering service so she tells the caterer to bring chips, pizza, and candy for the pinata, plus drinks. She also tells the deliverer to deliver plates, silverware, napkins, and also party ballons. For activities Velma's got Fred looking through his trap stuff. After finally finishing everything, first the caterer comes. She has a weird voice and gets the food there. She is angry about something and leaves. Then the deliverer comes. He gives the gang everything but seems like he wants to take everything back and leaves. Meanwhile inside the Mystery Machine Scooby is getting kinda bored. Then he sees a masked figure come out from behind a building and do something...what? It seems the Masked Figure wants to ruin something. Scooby quickly goes out and tells the gang, but there is no Masked Figure anymore. The gang then start festivities. This part and previous parts of the episode take up about half the time. They have a lot of fun. After that it is time to break open the pinata. But the pinata comes to life! It expands and soon becomes a pinata monster. The gang run and Fred quickly sets up a snare. Sure enough the monster is caught. But the Masked Figure comes and throws a grenade at the party stuff and it explodes. The gang run. Fred sets a trap for the Masked Figure and the Pinata Monster with Scooby as bait. It consists of a sack being dropped over both and then them being rolled into a carpet, so Scooby goes outside to look for both monsters. Soon Scooby comes back with both monsters. They are caught and rolled into the net. Then the gang unroll them and unmask them. It turns out to be...Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo!?! What? But they explain they wanted to help the gang solve mysteries again, because that is their passion. Unfortunately they must leave because the dog catcher comes. The gang decide that they must head back to Coolsville, but stop in the next town, where the episode ends. Cast and Characters Villains *Pinata Monster *Masked Figure Suspects *Caterer *Deliverer Culprits Locations *Birthday Building Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes